Kaasan, Tousan, Naru Homo
by Mendy.d'LovelyLucifer
Summary: Gue harus ngomong. Sudah nggak tahan untuk nyimpan the biggest secret in this world lagi! SasuNaru. Pengakuan Naruto dalam berbagai kemungkinan. All Naruto POV


Autor's Notes:

-Mengandung Boy Love aka Shounen-ai *ya iyalah, judulnya aja homo gitu*

-Nyadur dari cerita Heterophobia punya Fa, dengan sedikit perubahan biar cocok di-Naruto-in

-Komentar, kritikan dan saran yang membangun sangat dinantikan

-Happy Reading

Keterangan:

"Speak" berbicara

'Mind' Naruto mind

Sumarry:

Gue harus ngomong. Sudah nggak tahan untuk nyimpan the biggest secret in this world lagi! SasuNaru. Pengakuan Naruto dalam berbagai kemungkinan. All Naruto POV

***

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO SENSEI**

**KAASAN, TOUSAN, NARU HOMO © LOVELY LUCIFER**

**HETEROPHOBIA © FA**

***

Gue harus ngomong, sudah nggak tahan untuk menyimpan the biggest secret in this world lagi. Pokoknya gue sudah siap, apapun reaksi dari Kaasan dan Tousan, gue harus ngomong. Gue capek disuruh kawin melulu sama Hinata atau Sakura. Gue sudah punya pacar, dan gue mau keluar dari rumah, tinggal bareng sama Teme gue tersayang. Pokoknya, gue harus ngomong!!

Kaasan dan Tousan lagi duduk di ruang keluarga, nonton TV. Tadinya gue mau ngomong waktu makan malam bareng, tapi nanti Kaasan tersedak nasi, mending pas lagi santai begini saja.

Gue deg-degan!!

'Ya Jashin-sama, beri gue kekuatan!'

Sambil batuk-batuk dikit, akhirnya gue ngomong.

"Kaasan, Tousan, Naru mau ngomong. Sudah lama pengen ngomong sama Kaasan dan Tousan, Naru nggak berani. Tapi sekarang Naru berani..."

Gue tarik nafas panjang...

XxXxX

(Stage one)

"Kaasan, Tousan, Naru homo!"

Beberapa detik Kaasan diam, Tousan berdiri, jalan ke arah gue, tangannya dibuka ke atas.

"Rasengan Shuriken!!"

'Ya Jashin-sama!!'

Gue berlarian ke luar, menghindari telapak tangan Tousan yang mengincar property Teme di badan gue, pantat.

"Keluar kamu dari rumah ini, anak durhaka, anak bawa sial. Sudah dipelihara dari kecil, disekolahin, diajarin agama. Gede jadi homo. Keluar kamu dari rumah ini. Jangan pernah balik lagi!!"

Kaasan nangis meraung-raung, ditariknya tangan Tousan, "Demi semua Hokage di Konoha, Minato, jangan diusir anak laki-laki kita satu-satunya!"

Gue masih terdiam, duduk di lantai teras, memandangi jutsu di tangan Tousan yang nyaris merenggut masa depan gue.

"Pergi kamu dari rumah ini. Jangan pernah balik lagi. Aku dan Kushina nggak punya anak homo!"

Tousan membanting pintu.

XxXxX

(Stage two)

"Kaasan, Tousan, Naru homo!"

Kaasan membelalak, tapi cuma sedetik.

"Ya ampun, sama saja kamu sama Tousan-mu, Minato dulu juga homo. Dasar keturunan!!"

Gue cengo, "Lho? Memang Tousan dulu homo juga, ya?"

"Iya. Tapi Tousan-mu ketemu Kaasan, lalu tobat!" Kaasan mandangin Tousan, "Minato, ngomong sama anakmu. Homo juga kayak kamu dulu, aku nggak mau ngikut campur!"

Tousan garuk kepala, "Yee, mau ngomong apa, ya?"

XxXxX

(Stage three)

"Kaasan, Tousan, Naru homo!"

"..."

...Silent...

Kaasan pingsan!

XxXxX

(Stage four)

"Kaasan, Tousan, Naru homo!"

Tousan berjalan ke arah gue, tangannya sudah terkepal, dan melayang ke kepala gue. Gue terjengkang dari sofa, kepala gue terhantam meja. Rasanya gelap, gue nggak ingat apa-apa lagi.

Entah berapa lama, gue sudah di kamar. Kaasan menangis di samping tempat tidur gue. Tousan jalan mondar-mandir, tampangnya galak, nafasnya nggak teratur menahan marah.

"Sadar juga? Besok kamu ikut Tousan ke pesantren, biar disadarin sama Kyai. Kalau nggak mempan, Tousan bawa ke psikiater, dasar anak gila. Mulai besok, kamu dilarang jalan sama Rokie 12 atau apapun namanya itu. Pulang dari Akademi, langsung pulang. Kalau nggak, Tousan rasengan pantatmu sampai nggak bisa jalan!"

XxXxX

(Stage five)

"Kaasan, Tousan, Naru homo!"

Kaasan nangis meraung-raung, "Ya Jashin-sama, Naru bencong?? Ya Jashin-sama, anak Kushina bencong?? Huaa, anak Minato bencong??"

Tousan berdiri, "Anak kurang ajar, bikin Kaasan-mu nangis!!"

"Bukan bencong, Kaasan, Naru gay, tapi bukan bencong!" ralat gue.

"Sama saja, bencong! Apa kata tetangga nanti kalau tahu anak laki-laki Namikaze bencong! Ya Jashin-sama!" kata Tousan sambil pegang kepala, panik mode.

Kaasan ngintip dari balik tangannya yang banyak air matanya, "Naru nggak minta duit sama Kaasan buat operasi, kan?"

"Ya nggak, Kaasan. Naru gay, bukan bencong!"

"Apa bedanya?? Sama-sama suka laki-laki, kan??" teriak Tousan, kencang banget.

"Iya sih, Tousan. Tapi Naru nggak mau operasi. Sayang. Nanti Teme nggak ada mainan lagi,"

XxXxX

(Stage six)

"Kaasan, Tousan, Naru homo!"

Kaasan melotot.

Gue tambah deg-degan.

"Ha? Omo? Omo itu apaan? Nggak ngerti Kaasan,"

"Aduh, Kaasan. Kok homo nggak ngerti. Kan lagi ngetend, Kaasan. Homo itu gay!" kata gue sambil nunduk, malu-malu kayak puteri Keraton.

"Gay? Apa lagi tuh? Jangan sok English deh, Naru. Kaasan nggak ngerti!"

Gue mesem-mesem, "Itu loh, Kaasan. Laki-laki sukanya sama laki-laki juga!"

Tousan yang dari tadi diam, entah karena nggak ngerti juga atau nggak perduli. Langsung berdiri dan teriak kencang.

"Ya Jashin-sama! Kamu sukanya sama laki-laki juga? Jadi kamu yang suka nyodomi-nyodomi yang kayak di koran-koran itu?"

"Yee... Ya nggak kayak gitulah, Tousan. Itu sih kriminal, Naru nggak!"

"Ya ampun, kok bisa omo? Siapa yang ngajarin? Ya Jashin-sama, salah apa Kaasan mendidikmu dari kecil, sudah gedenya jadi omo!" kata Kaasan meratap, bikin gue jadi guilty.

"Bukan Kaasan yang salah. Ini sih memang sukanya Naru aja!"

"Terus, kamu gay? Apa tadi? Omo? Gimana mainnya tuh? Kan nggak ada lubangnya?" tanya Tousan, sok mikir.

"Tousan, jangan ngebayangin begituannya dong," protes gue, malu. "Tapi Kaasan dan Tousan nggak apa-apa kan kalau anak satu-satunya homo?"

"Aduh, nggak ngerti! Pokoknya, asal Naru kawin, ngasih Kaasan cucu! Terserah deh, Naru mau omo atau nggak! Terserah! Pokoknya kawin!"

Gue pegang dagu, "Hm,"

XxXxX

(Stage seven)

"Kaasan, Tousan, Naru homo!"

Kaasan dan Tousan diam, semenit, dua menit, tiga menit. Lalu Kaasan mulai nangis terisak-isak, "Ya ampun, nak. Kok Naru tega nyakitin Kaasan kayak gini?"

Gue seumur hidup nggak pernah merasa sebersalah ini, "Kaasan, maafin Naru, bukan maksud Naru nyakitin Kaasan,"

Kaasan masih nangis, Tousan peluk Kaasan.

"Sejak kapan kamu jadi homo? Hiks, hiks, pasti sejak kamu bergaul sama Sasuke, ya? Tuh kan, Kaasan. Tousan dari dulu nggak setuju Naru bergaul sama Uchiha yang mukanya homo itu!"

Gue bersimpuh di kaki Kaasan dan Tousan, "Jangan nyalahin Teme, Tousan. Memang ini maunya Naru!"

"Tapi kalau Naru bergaulnya benar, Naru pasti nggak bakalan jadi homo," kata Kaasan sambil ngelap air mata, "Sasuke homo juga?"

"Teme pacar Naru, Kaasan!"

"Ya Jashin-sama!" Kaasan dan Tousan teriak bareng.

XxXxX

(Stage eight)

"Kaasan, Tousan, Naru..."

Kaasan nyerobot, "Naru homo, kan? Kaasan sih sudah tahu dari dulu. Naru nggak perlu ngomong, Kaasan sudah tahu! Kan Kaasan yang merawatmu dari kecil! Tetangga juga sudah bilang sama Kaasan!"

"Jadi nggak apa-apa, Kaasan, kalau Naru homo?" tanya gue terharu.

"Ya, Kaasan mau bilang apa lagi? Dari dulu Kaasan udah pasrah, asalkan Naru nggak jahat, nggak bikin susah orang, hidupnya senang, Kaasan pasrah saja!"

"Iya, Kaasan. Naru senang sama pilihan Naru. Kaasan nggak perlu khawatir," kata gue sambil meluk Kaasan.

"Jadi, Naru sudah punya pacar?"

"Ah, Kaasan, malu-maluin ah, nanya-nanya begitu!"

XxXxX

(Stage nine)

"Kaasan, Tousan, Naru homo!"

Kaasan dan Tousan langsung tersenyum, "Akhirnya ngaku juga!"

"Ih, ngomongnya kok begitu?" tanya gue salah tingkah.

"Tetangga saja sudah tahu kamu homo! Kaasan sudah nungguin kamu ngaku aja! Di arisan juga sudah ngomongin kamu. Malah kita-kita mau jodohin kamu sama anak bungsunya Fugaku, yang Uchiha pantat ayam itu, Naru mau nggak? Bokapnya tajir, kan nanti Naru bisa beliin Kaasan mobil baru!"

Gue malu-malu, "Ih, Kaasan! Kok matre??"

***

Fin

***

**Yak selesai. Ripyu please...!**


End file.
